jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1807 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1797 1798 1799 1800 1801 1802 1803 1804 1805 1806 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 1813 1814 1815 1816 1817 ---- - A-2= 1. Adams, Michael F. (1807) - Some account of a journey to the Frozen Sea, and the discovery of the remains of a mammoth. Tilloch's Philos. Mag., XXIX 141-153. ---- '2. Anonymous (1807) - Head and horns of an animal of the bull kind. ''London Edinburgh Dublin philos. Mag., XXVII 93. ---- - B-1= '1. Bewick, Thomas (1807) - ''A general history of the quadrupeds. Great Britain: Edward Walker. x + 525 pp., illustr. ---- - C-14= '1. Cagnazzi, Luca de Samuele (1807) - Congetture su d'un antico sbocco dell'Adriatico per la Daunia fino al seno Tarantino. ''Mem. Soc. ital. Sci., XIII 189-213, pl. III. ---- '2. Cortesi, Giuseppe (1807) - Dello scheletro d'un rinoceronte africano e d'altre ossa di grandi quadrupedi scoperti ne'Colli Piacentini. ''Nuova Scelta Opus. Sci. Arti, II 169-180, pl. VI, fig. 1. ---- '3. Cortesi, Giuseppe (1807) - Dello scheletro d'una balena e d'altre ossa di cetaceo trovati ne'Colli Piacentini. ''Nuova Scelta Opus. Sci. Arti, II 229-238, pl. VII. ---- '4. Cuvier, Frédéric (1807) - Du genre ''Paca caelogenus (Cavia paca Lin.). Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, X 203-209, pl. ix. ---- '5. Cuvier, Frédéric (1807) - Essai sur de nouveaux caractères pour les genres des mammifères. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, X 105-129, pls. v, vi. ---- '6. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - A la classe des sciences physiques et mathématiques de l'Institut. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, X 381-386. ---- '7. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Analyse des travaux de la classe des sciences mathématiques et physiques de l'Institut national, depuis le premier messidor an 13 (20 juin 1805) jusqu'au premier juillet 1806. Partie physique. ''Mém. Acad. Sci. Paris, 1806 (2) Hist., 80-116. ---- '8. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Mémoire sur les espèces des animaux carnassiers dont on trouve les os mêlés à ceux d'ours dans les cavernes d'Allemagne et de Hongrie. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IX 428-447, pls. XXXIII-XXXIV. ---- '9. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Mémoire sur les ossemens d'oiseaux qui se trouvent dans les carrières de pierres à plâtre des environs de Paris. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IX 336-356, pls. XXVII-XXVIII. ---- '10. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Mémoire sur quelques ossemens de cárnassiers, épars dans les carrières à plâtre des environs de paris. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, X 210-217, pl. X. ---- '11. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Suite des recherches sur les os fossiles des environs de Paris. Cinquième mémoire. Descriptions de deux squelettes presque entiers d'Anoplotherium commune. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IX 272-282, pls. XXII-XXIII. ---- '12. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Suite des recherches sur les os fossiles des environs de Paris. Quatrième mémoire, sections I-III. Sur les os des extrémités. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IX 16-44, 89-102, 205-215, pls. II-VI, X, XI, XI. ---- '13. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Suite des recherches sur les os fossiles des environs de Paris. Troisième mémoire, section III. Sur les phalanges. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IX 10-15, pl. I. ---- '14. Cuvier, Georges (1807) - Sur les différentes espèces de crocodiles vivans et sur leurs caractères distincifs. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, X 8-66, pl. i. ---- - D-3= '1. d'Urban, Fortia (1807) - ''Considérations sur l'origine et l'historie ancienne du globe.,Paris. iv + 466 pp. ---- '2. Dassdorf, Carl Wilhelm (1807) - ''Description de Dresde et environs. Dresden vol. II 310 pp. ---- '3. de La Lacépède, Bernard Germain Étienne (1807) - Sur un poisson fossile trouvé dans une couche de gypse à Montmartre, près de Paris. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, X 234-235. ---- - E-0= '1. - F=-1 '''1. Faujas de Saint-Fond, Barthélemy (1807) - Description géologique des brèches coquillières et osseuses du rocher de Nice, de la montagne de Montalban, de celles de Cimies et de Villefranche, qui tiennent au même système de formation. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, X 409-426. ---- - G-6= '1. Gass, P. (1807) - ''A journal of the voyages and travels of a corps of discovery, under the command of Capt. Lewis and Capt. Clarke of the Army of the United States, from the mouth of the River Missouri through the interior parts of North America to the Pacific Ocean, during the years 1804, 1805 and 1806. Printed by Zadok Cramer, Pittsburg, for David McKeehan, Publisher and Proprietor, 262 pp. ---- '2. Geoffroy St.-Hilaire, E.F. (1807) - Considérations sur l'os furculaire, une des pièces de la nageoire pectorale. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, IX 413-427. ---- '3. Geoffroy St.-Hilaire, E.F. (1807) - Considerations sur les pièces de la tête osseuse des animaux vertébrés, et particulièrement sur celles du crâne des oiseaux. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, X 342-365, pl. xxvii. ---- '4. Geoffroy St.-Hilaire, E.F. (1807) - Détermination des pièces qui composent le crâne des crocodiles. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, X 249-263, pl. v. ---- '5. Geoffroy St.-Hilaire, E.F. (1807) - Sur les poissons, où l'on compare les pièces osseuses de leurs nageoires pectorales avec les os de l'extrémité antérieure des autres animaux à vertèbres. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, IX 357-372, pl. xix. ---- '6. Geoffroy St.-Hilaire, E.F. (1807) - Sur les poissons, où l'on traite de leur sternum sous les point de vue de sa détermination et de ses formes générales. ''Ann. Mus. hist. nat. Paris, X 87-104, pl. iv. ---- - H-1= '1. Hawker, J. (1807) - Fossil crocodile found near Bath. ''Gentleman's Mag., LXXVII 7-8. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-3= '''1. K. (1807) - Eine für die Naturgeschichte wichtige Entdeckung im Eismeer. ''Berlinische Nachrichten von Staats- und gelehrten Sachen (Haude und Spener'sche Zeitung, 1807 no. 130 pp. (4)-(8). ---- '2. Karsten, Dietrich Ludwig Gust (1807) - ''Ueber eine fur die Naturgeschichte wichtige neue Entdeckung im Eismeere.12, 14 pp. ---- '3. Klaproth, Martin Heinrich (1807) - Recherches sur l'acide fluorique contenu dans une dent fossile d'elephant. ''Abh. Akad. Wiss. Berlin, 1804 136-139. ---- - L-1= '1. Lorenz, Ludovic E.F. (1807) - ''Observationes anatomicae de pelvi reptilium. Speciminis loco inaugurali''s. ---- - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-2= '''1. Rampasse (1807) - Sur une brêche calcaire découverte en Corse, contenant des os fossiles. ''Ann. Mus. hist. Nat. Paris, X 163-168. ---- '2. Réveillière-Lépaux (1807) - Notice sur divers objects trouvés dans une tourbière de la commune du Buire, département de la Somme. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, IX 232-235. ---- - S-2= '1. Scortegagna, Francesco Orazio (1807) - ''A Monsieur Faujas-de-Saint-Fond. Memoria epistolare per servire di schiarimento alla descrizione di un pesce petrificato scavato in altissimo nelle vicinanze di Bolca. Padua. 50 pp., pl. ---- '2. Stütz, Andreas (1807) - ''Mineralogisches Taschenbuch. Enthaltend eine Oryctographie von Unterösterreich zum Gebrauche reisender Mineralogen. Vienna and Trieste. 394 pp., portr. ---- - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-19 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List